


Sticky

by HardNoctLife



Series: Summer Gladnis Week 2019 - HardNoctLife [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Gladnis, Gladnis Week, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Humor, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Summer Gladnis Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/HardNoctLife
Summary: Summer Gladnis Week 2019, Day 2: "Bonfire with s'mores," Adjectives: "Relaxed/Mischievous"There is debate around the campfire about how to make the perfect s'mores, and Ignis has the final say.





	Sticky

[ ](https://ibb.co/qrfTfwB)

“Oh yeah, here it comes!” Noctis made a suggestive noise of appreciation that had Prompto giggling, and Gladio snorted, one eyebrow raised. They relaxed into their folding chairs as the prince shoved an entire s’more in his mouth, the fire crackling merrily from where they were gathered around it in a loose circle. “Mmmm.”

Prompto was more reserved than the prince, wiggling back and forth in his seat as he took a large bite, graham cracker crunching and sending crumbs tumbling into his lap. He wiped the excess from his pants as he chewed, Gladio and Ignis exchanging glances of commiseration.

Ignis turned his stick in his hand evenly, marshmallow hovering just above where the flames licked the air, careful not to let it burn.

“C’mon Specs, you haven’t even had _one_ yet,” Noctis pointed out. He licked his fingers free of white goo, the remnants of his fourth victim. It hadn’t stood a chance.

“Yeah, because Iggy doesn’t set his on fire,” Gladio pointed out, arms crossing defensively.

“What’s _your_ excuse then? Watching your figure?” Noctis shot back, already reaching to gather the pieces for a fifth s’more.

Gladio smirked, choosing not to answer, hands clasping behind his head. Noctis eyed his Shield suspiciously, shoving his stick back into the fire without care. Ignis, on the other hand, continued his measured revolutions, the white sugar turning a perfect, crisp brown from the resonating heat.

“I’ll have you know, roasting marshmallows is an art, Noct,” Ignis declared, tone patient as if addressing a child. The prince laughed, rolling his eyes.

“Here we go.” He nudged Prompto, slumping into his chair as his marshmallow caught aflame. Ignis sighed when Noctis brought it to his lips and blew hard, smoke curling upwards as it went out. The prince wedged it between the crackers in his hand and the slice of chocolate, pulling so that the marshmallow stretched and oozed over the sides before popping it in his mouth.

Meanwhile, Ignis removed his own, gently touching the sides to test its doneness. Seeming satisfied, he carefully positioned the ingredients, ensuring his chocolate fit evenly and the crackers were perfectly broken. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch, mesmerized by the man’s precision. The finishing touch was the removal of the marshmallow from its stake, done with such gentleness that it didn’t break its shape, cushioned between dark and light and squished just so that its ends wouldn’t overflow.

“Wow,” Prompto gaped, appreciative.

“_That’s_ how it’s done,” Gladio claimed, hand outstretched. Without hesitation, Ignis placed the masterpiece in the Shield’s palm, making Noctis and Prompto’s jaws drop. Leaning forward, Gladio took a bite, and the resulting moan was deep and throaty enough to make the two younger boys blush, glancing away in embarrassment. Only Ignis seemed unfazed, gazing at Gladio with pride.

“How is it?” he asked eagerly.

“Absolutely perfect, as always, Iggy.” Ignis smiled, soft and pleased, then chuckled when he caught sight of the white that now clung to the hair around Gladio’s mouth, marshmallow caught in his beard.

“You’ve got a little something…” Noctis and Prompto both stared as Ignis slid smoothly to his feet to stand in front of Gladio, hands resting on the camping chair’s arms as the tactician leaned forward. Ignis’s tongue flitted across the marshmallow, wiping it from Gladio’s face as Noctis and Prompto’s heads tilted to watch, bumping together in their shock and amazement.

When Ignis stepped back, still bent over, Gladio licked his lips. “Mm, sticky,” the Shield joked mischievously.

There was a pause as the firewood broke, embers scattering into the night sky.

“That’s what _he_—” Prompto stopped as Gladio fixed him with a glare, sinking down with a sheepish grin to hide behind Noctis’s arm.

“We get the tent tonight,” Gladio boasted, smile dangerously friendly. Noctis groaned, kicking his feet in protest.

“No way! You can’t just shove us out every time you want to fuck,” the prince complained.

“Language, highness,” Ignis hummed as he resumed his seat, one hand reaching to rest on Gladio’s thigh. “It’s a lovely evening. Perfect weather for sleeping under the stars,” the prince’s advisor added, smile matching Gladio’s.

“Wha—_Specs_, you too? This is treason!” Noctis complained loudly. “C’mon Prom, we can take them,” the prince said, looking to the blond for back up. Prompto shook his head a little, apologetic.

“Sorry dude, but Iggy’s word is law. I’m not trying to get between them.”

“Ugh,” Noctis huffed in defeat, tucking his hands beneath his armpits in a subdued pout.

Gladio made a show of exaggerating a yawn, muscles twitching as he pressed his arms overhead. “Well, I think we’re gonna call it a night. You two kids have fun.”

There was the unspoken understanding as Gladio and Ignis ducked behind the tent flap that Gladio was fully intent on consuming more of a certain sticky white substance—one that wasn’t sandwiched between two graham crackers and dripping with chocolate—although, he might argue, it was just as sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Making s'mores IS an art--and I'm definitely Noct in this case. Whoops. 
> 
> This author responds to all comments! Feel free to talk to me directly on Tumblr (hard-noct-life) and Twitter (@HardNoctLife)
> 
> Art by AceFlorins (@aceflorins, Tumblr/Twitter)


End file.
